


UnIntended Murder

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blood, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Guilt, Impaling, Minor Character Death, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Derek takes matters into his own hands to prevent a violent attack, but when the tables turn, will be able to handle his own internal conflict?(Febuwhump Day 4: Impaling)(Modern Setting)
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Kudos: 3





	UnIntended Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Impaling, minor character death, blood, guilt

The next day, Neil and Ringo made their way over to the local hospital to check on George. As they headed into his room, Ringo could feel his palms sweating as Neil opened the door, anxious as to whether or not his dearest friend would be awake and ok.

“Oh, what a shame.” Neil muttered. “It’s probably for the better, though. Letting him rest and recover.”

Ringo’s heart sank. 

=====================================================================

At around noon, the band found themselves on a plane to Philadelphia for a concert. Ringo and John happened to be sitting next to each other, and while Brian was out of earshot, Ringo found this ample time to vent his frustrations to John.

“I mean, can you believe it? Brian was dragging his feet, moaning and groaning about getting George off to a hospital.”

“God, what a dick.”

“Yeah! And while I’m glad Neil took initiative, something should have been done sooner.”

“True, true. You can’t be too hard on Brian, though. He’s trying his best.”

“...did you not process a single word that came out of my goddamn mouth, Lennon?”

“I did, I did.”

“Then why in the ever-loving fuck did you say that?”

“Because you gotta give credit where credit is due.”

“...the credit goes to Neil here. You do get that, right?”

“I do.”

“Ok, then.”

Out of nowhere, the two heard a scream coming from economy class. They bolted up and over to the scream, hoping not to find anything too serious.

Unfortunately, they found Derek Taylor, their press officer, fending off an attacker who had somehow snuck a full kitchen knife onto a plane.

“Should we do something?” Ringo asked.

“No, no. He’s got this.” John reassured him.

Within no time, Derek had the attacker pinned to the ground by his neck and grabbed the knife from him. In a surge of fear, he impaled the guy on the kitchen knife. He got up, confident in the fact that he had stopped a violent attack.

As he finally got to his feet, he began to shudder in the horror of the realization of what he had done.

“Boys, give me a minute.”

He rushed off to the bathroom and locked himself inside, crying hysterically. John stood outside the door.

“Hey, Derek? It’s ok. You can plead self-defense. They’ll understand.”

“You don’t understand, John. I literally KILLED someone.”

“IN SELF DEFENSE.”

“IT’S STILL MURDER.”

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE.”

“John. Just leave me alone.”

=====================================================================

Eventually, they all landed in Philadelphia. As the band unboarded the plane, Derek immediately ran towards a police officer and spilled about everything that happened regarding the death in-air.

The only thing John could do was stare in absolute confusion.

Brian managed to direct everyone else to baggage claim and away from the chaos.


End file.
